


The sound of silence

by Wolfgirl93



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burning Rescue Lio Fotia, Burning Rescue mentioned, Lio Fotia's parents mentioned, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Silence fear
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Lio Fotia aveva sempre vissuto nel silenzio, il rumore di quel silenzio aveva sempre condizionato la sua vita, fino a quando qualcuno di troppo rumoroso era entrato nella sua vita.Dal testo: "La vita di Lio era sempre stata piena di silenzi, quei silenzi sinistri che preannunciano sempre il peggio, quei silenzi così innaturali che non ti lasciano dormire la notte.Uno dei suoi sogni ricorrenti era di vedere la sua gente, quella che era riuscito a salvare, ammucchiata in qualche posto oscuro; i loro visi erano inespressivi, le loro labbra si muovevano ma nessun suono usciva dalle loro bocche, nessun respiro, nessuno scoppiettio del fuoco, il nulla…"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	The sound of silence

La vita di Lio era sempre stata piena di silenzi, quei silenzi sinistri che preannunciano sempre il peggio, quei silenzi così innaturali che non ti lasciano dormire la notte.  
  
Uno dei suoi sogni ricorrenti era di vedere la sua gente, quella che era riuscito a salvare, ammucchiata in qualche posto oscuro; i loro visi erano inespressivi, le loro labbra si muovevano ma nessun suono usciva dalle loro bocche, nessun respiro, nessuno scoppiettio del fuoco, _il nulla.  
_  
Neppure le loro fiamme emettevano suono, bruciavano ciò che era sulla loro strada senza fare rumore, il silenzio era ormai diventato parte della vita del Burnish, era quando i suoni iniziavano a sentirsi che il pericolo si avvicinava.  


Ci fu un giorno,  _quel terribile giorno_ , in cui la voce di Lio uscì fuori forte e chiara; fu il giorno della morte dei suoi genitori, aveva urlato per avvertirli, lui, un bambino aveva infranto quell’assordante silenzio per salvare chi amava, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

  
Da quel giorno le parole di Lio furono rare, comunicava tramite le fiamme e se doveva parlare lo faceva solo per deridere chi osava sfidarlo.

  
La sua vita di silenzi però cambiò quando Galo entrò nella sua vita, il pompiere era un concentrato di vitalità oltre che di rumore, tendeva a parlare sempre, persino nel sonno e per Lio fu davvero difficile abituarsi a quella novità.

Un giorno, dopo l’ennesima giornata in cui Galo non aveva chiuso bocca nemmeno per un secondo, Lio scoppiò.  
“Vuoi stare zitto un attimo?!!” La sua stizzita fece zittire persino il pompiere che lo guardò dapprima confuso poi imbarazzato, si grattò la nuca ridacchiando a disagio.  
  
“S-Scusa… E’ che odio il silenzio, mi ricorda la notte in cui scoppiò l’incendio… E’ per questo che anche tengo sempre la musica accesa e che parlo sempre… Però alla fine è solo un brutto ricordo quindi posso cercare di smetterla...” Galo non era convinto di quelle parole ma provava qualcosa di speciale per Lio e voleva cercare di farlo sentire a suo agio.  
  
Il cuore dell’ex Burnish fece una capriola mentre una vocina nella sua mente lo insultò, avevano entrambi passato dei brutti momenti e non era giusto che fosse solo il pompiere a cambiare.  
  
“N… Non fa niente, posso sempre iniziare ad apprezzare la musica durante la notte, solo magari cerca di avere pietà di me con tutti questi discorsi.” Disse quelle ultime parole ridacchiando appena prima di sedersi accanto a Galo sul divano.  
  
Quest’ultimo gli sorrise e allungò una mano verso di lui. “Affare fatto.”  
  
Fu difficile cambiare, ma lentamente le giornate di Lio si riempirono di suoni: la sirena che annunciava un nuovo incarico per la Burning Rescue, la voce tonante di Galo che si emozionava persino per una pizza, la musica di sottofondo quando dormivano e infine il suono dirompente dei loro cuori che battevano all’unisono quando dormivano assieme.  
Il silenzio spettrale che aveva caratterizzato la vita dell’ex Burnish era ormai sparito lasciando spazio a qualcosa di più bello e vivo.


End file.
